A Letter Between Siblings
by MoonFairy
Summary: As Kazuma Kuwabara writes a letter to his sister, an amusing quirk of his life is revealed. Chap. 2: Kazuma overhears one of Shizuru's conversations, and learns something he never knew before. C&S.
1. Dear Shizu

Dear Shizy,  
  
It's been a while hasn't it?  
  
Times have changed so much; I remember keeping count of the years as they passed, but I should have listened to you in the first place. It made me bitter I guess, so I decided to stop. Even so, I can feel a subconscious clock in the back of my head, that when I truly need to know, it will pop up like nothing and I will remember how long it's been.  
  
Have you noticed my grammar is getting better? I think all your hard work in trying to pound an education into my head is finally starting to pay off, so I guess I have to say thank you no matter how much I hated it when we were younger.  
  
They're all gone now, aren't they? I heard that Hiei finally passed away; I never thought the little punk would finally loose that battle. He never really was the same after. after Yukina-chan died, and I guess I'll never understand the bond they shared.  
  
I still ask the questions too, the questions you would never utter but longed to, the "Why couldn't we be like the others? Why were we left? What was so special about us?" They burned so brightly for the shortest period of time before ?fading, like those firecrackers we used to love as children.  
  
I know you won't tear up when you read this, or go and lock yourself in your room until you feel better. You aren't the kind of person to let other people know what you're feeling.  
  
But bottling up your emotions till you explode isn't healthy, remember what happened last time? I sound like a freaking mother, but I guess it is my time to take care of you, a payment of debt I suppose. You protected and sheltered me, did things that I know I will never know about, and maybe never want to know about, but now I want to take care of you, to protect you from the pain.  
  
I look up from where I am writing this to see the dusty land and the charred sky, an unfamiliar land that even now, a land I have not gotten used to. They call this planet Gunsmoke, somewhat appropriate I guess, but it will never be Earth. The way it looked has already begun to fade from my mind, but the ultimate sense of peace that comes with the thought has not gone.  
  
On another note, I think I've found Jin's reincarnation.  
  
I was sitting in a little bar not far from May when this skinny little brat started making a racket. I turned around and there was Jin, minus the ears and horn of course, but it was him.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, and I sat there, staring dumbly (not a word or I'll bring out the Halloween pictures from that year you lost that bet) at the stick thin boy in front of me. To make a long story short, he's sleeping in the next room (he snores quite loudly for a little thing) and I have become his sensei in 'Kuwabara Kendo technique'. I know you'll snort and roll your eyes when you see this part, but I had to come up with a reason for him to stick around until I figure something out. This is part of this reason why I am writing you, I was hoping you'd come back and help train him, you did a fine job with me if I do say so myself.  
  
But this also leads to many more possibilities; if Jin was reincarnated, why not Yusuke? Or Kurama and maybe Hiei (ignoring the fact he recently died.)? I think this is leading to the point where maybe Yukina-chan could be given another chance, and how do I know if she already has been and I've lost my chance?  
  
This is selfish, but I want my Yukina back. I want to hold her again, I want to talk to her again, I want to look in her eyes and see the love she holds for me. This is why finding Jin is so important; it may be the catalyst that brings them back.  
  
I'm trying to not get my hope up, but I'm not succeeding. I want so much to see them so much that it aches. The saying is true; you don't know what you have until you loose it. Yet who knows when they will come back, Koenma did pull himself out of human affairs when the demons were pretty much wiped out after the ningens left Earth. Who really figured they needed us to survive?  
  
I've felt a few demons here and there, but I've sworn off fighting them. They're just trying to survive as we are, no true harm done.  
  
By the way, how has the hunt for the other two like us gone? I remember feeling the weird energy as they had been born, but you instantly knew what it was; must be because you've got those maternal instincts.  
  
I'd like to meet them, because we are so alone, and it's give you a chance to find someone to love. You've hardened your heart, but maybe having someone like you will help...  
  
And we will ignore the fact that they are several hundred years younger than us!  
  
We are what we are; they call us 'Plants', but I still like to think that we are hum-  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara what in the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kazuma froze, his hands stiffening on the keyboard noticeably, brown eyes wide in fright. KUSO! KUSO! He thought, suddenly moving to hide the writing on the screen from the infamous Shizuru Kuwabara, a callous and distant street fighter that took crap from no one and who also happened to be (unfortunately for him) his older sister.  
  
"No- nothing." He stuttered out finally.  
  
Her dark brown eyes that were tinted red in certain lights (or maybe just his overactive imagination) gazed at him with no obvious expression, distant from everything and everyone. Pupils constricting to mere slits, she looked at him suspiciously, and Shizuru finally kicked him out of his chair, sending him flying across the room into the wall. As he slipped from the dent that declared this a habitual occasion, he began to twitch periodically.  
  
Leaning over, she began to read the letter that began with her detested nickname and an eyebrow slowly quirked as she looked at him scornfully. "You were writing again?"  
  
"No!" He exclaimed fiercely as he got to his feet, wobbling slightly. What in the hell does she eat?  
  
"Then why is it such an obvious self insertion to Trigun?" She looked over to glare at him. "You were going to ruin a perfectly good manga to do a novice type fanfic? I'm so disappointed; I thought we discussed this."  
  
He shifted his weight, bowing his head in shame, flashy orange hair catching the ray's of the sun coming through the window. "Sorry sis, I'll never do it again."  
  
She then turned from the desk to look at him long and hard, and Kazuma started squirming uncomfortably under her gaze. Turning back to the computer console, she closed the letter, giving him a look of 'Delete it or die' and then walked out, shutting the door softly behind her.  
  
Looking dumbly around the room, he then strode to the closed door, and carefully placed an ear to the door, listened to her retreating footsteps, her quiet murmuring asking why Kami let him find that damned Fanfic.net site. Waiting for a few more minutes, the sudden hum of her beloved motorcycle announced his sister's departure from the Kuwabara house.  
  
Moving from his spot, he grinned manically, the smile twisting his somewhat below average features into a disgustingly ugly face of a monster that could only reside in some child's deepest, darkest nightmare.  
  
That poor child.  
  
Practically throwing himself into his chair, the first clicks of the keyboard rang through the silent room, and Kazuma continued to grin.  
  
Captain's Log  
  
Stardate: 12345  
  
Of the starship 'Rei Ken'.  
  
Today, the lethal invasion from the entity's known as the Youkai, and their vile leader Shizuru, have been defeated, thanks solely to the great command of I, Captain Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
El Fin  
  
XD  
  
Dedicated to Jin!  
  
~tackles Jin~  
  
This was written just for you! And the nickname 'Shizy' is © of Jin..  
  
And this is just an idea; it has nothing to do with my great hatred for those fics with self inserts! I would never, ever voice my opinions! It is not a response to their growing numbers, and my deep desire to burn them all! XD  
  
And I have actually considered writing a fic where they were Plants, but this was so much fun to write, I really enjoyed it.  
  
And there will be a second chap if I ever get around to it.  
  
-MoonFairy  
  
a.k.a.  
  
Evil Spatula of Doom! 


	2. Out of the Closet

Title: Out of the Closest Summary: Now it's Shizuru's turn to have something revealed. Rating: PG-13 Warning: Nothing except maybe some sexual innuendo and kissing. Pairings: Chuu/Shizuru  
  
AN: This is my second Chuu/Shizuru, but I haven't gotten around to posting the first one. This is also my -third- retype of this since God seems to be determined that I shouldn't write this. Or wants to test how stubborn I can be. ¬.¬'  
  
This is also a slight sequel to 'A Letter between Siblings', and I just might make it the second chapter, I don't know yet.  
  
~~~  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara was what you would assign as an example of a stupid human being. He would beg (excuse me, when do Kuwabara's beg?) to differ, but would most likely either give you a thrashing (if it was within his capabilities, of course) or just ignore the whole thing entirely.  
  
Today, one would have to agree that he was not being logical at all. There he was, ear pressed against the ventilation shaft of his room, eavesdropping on his sister's conversation. She, of course, was the same sister who could easily defeat in him in any battle of wills, wits, and water. (That was an incredibly long story involving an eight year old Shizuru and water balloons.) However, Kazuma was allotted so many days of stupidity, and this seemed to be one of them.  
  
And to think this all had started innocently enough.  
  
~~~  
  
Kazuma was bored. More than bored, it was a "drop-dead to the ground" bored and something a sane human being could only tolerate once or twice a lifetime. Sighing loudly, as was his nature, Kazuma switched off the television and made his way to the back of the house.  
  
And that was when he heard the quiet mumblings of conversation from behind the closed door of his sister's bedroom. Pausing slightly, Kazuma tilted his head to hear what was being said out of earshot.  
  
"...luv, you... quit."  
  
"I can stop anytime I want!"  
  
"It's bad... rots..."  
  
He moved towards his bedroom (his sister was an empath, she would know he was eavesdropping if he lingered too long), a flush spreading across his cheeks. So Chuu was over, and Kazuma knew quite well what his relationship to Shizuru was. The blush deepened to a dark tomato red.  
  
Closing the door, he leaned against the door with a slightly contemplative expression crossing his features. They must have been discussing Shizuru's addiction to cigarettes, especially with how vehemently she was defending it. A slow grin crossed his face, and Kazuma moved to the other side of the room, eyeing the vent above the desk. A feeble plan in place, Kazuma moved as silently as he could.  
  
And that brings us back to Kazuma with his ear against the shaft, having no qualms about listening to Shizuru's conversation. What could he say? He blamed it on boredom...  
  
~~~  
  
The ceiling has cracks in it, Shizuru noticed as she glared up at the wall above her head. And the paint was peeling. So the ceiling had both cracks and was shedding paint. Shizuru continued to glower, mouth twisted into a defiant grimace, and she wiggled a bit in the bonds that were holding her down.  
  
Transferring the glare from the cracks to the arms that were wrapped securely around her, keeping her own arms pined down at her sides. Tilting her head back in an effort to look at the male who kept her body spooned against his.  
  
This was the very same male who was going to die several horrible deaths by fixing the ceiling if he did not let her go this instant. Amused blue eyes met her furious brown eyes, and Chuu could not resist a smirk.  
  
"Hiretsukan!"  
  
"Really Sheila, a lovely lady such as yourself should not use such language."  
  
She sighed heavily, and raised a leg and brought her heel down on Chuu's shin, and Shizuru was only slightly appeased at his grunt. Of course, she knew the kick did not hurt him and that it had been from annoyance, but she couldn't have everything, now could she? Shifting again as she lay against him, Shizuru snarled softly.  
  
"Let me up." The command was spoken softly, and the warning rang clear. He would pay dearly if he continued on this course of action.  
  
"No." Shizuru seethed silently at her lover's simple answer, but what was worse was the clear amusement that rang just as true as her anger.  
  
"Why not?" She knew the answer, but maybe he had an –acceptable- response this time.  
  
"It's bad for you."  
  
"How in the hell is it bad for me? It's just like your drinking!"  
  
"Now luv, those are two totally different addictions. This is just wrong..."  
  
"Do I get on –your- case about drinking?"  
  
"When I come home hanging off Urameshi's shoulder, drunk blind, yes you do."  
  
"Wanker!" She snarled another curse at the man below her, twisting in a vain attempt to be free from his possessive arms.  
  
"Now why would I do that, especially seeing as I have –you-."  
  
Shizuru successfully kept the blush from staining her tanned cheeks, but the fact that Chuu had twisted her own curse at him soothed her anger. However, she could not stop the flood of embarrassment as he continued.  
  
"And I that you liked this position."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shizuru let the tension slow from her shoulders as she forced herself to relax. "All right, I concede. You win Chuu..."  
  
She arched her back to meet his eyes, noticing a single blue eyebrow raise in silent inquiry. He wasn't stupid, and the amusement was replaced by a wariness that made Shizuru almost smirk.  
  
Pushing at his arms in attempt to roll over and face him (which was no easy feat considering he still did not trust her to try and get away) Shizuru grinned softly. Chuu loosened his grip around her waist, and the elder Kuwabara slowly traced the red horizontal mark on the bridge of his nose with her thumb.  
  
Leaning down, Shizuru gave him a chaste kiss, full of an innocence that neither of them truly knew. Blue met brown as she gave him a small smile, full of the words that could never be spoken.  
  
Laying her head against his broad chest, a smirk replaced the smile as Shizuru heard a low rumble. Who would believe that as humanoid as Chuu was, the blue haired demon could purr? Tangling a hand in the aforementioned mohawk, she lifted her head and pressed another kiss down on his mouth.  
  
This time Chuu was ready, and the demon ran a hand through her brown locks in an effort to bring her body closer to his. Nibbling her lower lip softly, Chuu could not suppress the rise in masculine pride when the tiniest of mewls escaped from the empath's lips.  
  
Pulling away, Shizuru sent him a glare of dark pleasure, and Chuu only smacked his lips in satisfaction. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Shizuru settled for leaning her forehead against his.  
  
Chuu tucked a few errant strands of hair behind one of Shizuru's ears, and Shizuru quirked an eyebrow. His hand continued down the side of her cheek, downward towards her shirt. He pulled at the lapel of her blouse gently to reveal a simple scar adorning her collarbone. Leaning forward to give it a contented lick, the male demon felt her unspoken questioning.  
  
Sighing from the understanding that he wasn't going to tell her, Shizuru just leaned forward to kiss him. Chuu grinned in anticipation. Trailing his nimble fingers up her spine, Chuu felt uneasy as he felt her lips contort into a smirk.  
  
Dancing lithe fingers over his abdomen, Shizuru pulled away and gave him a cheeky grin. And she then socked him in the stomach. Crowing out in triumph because she was free, the female heard the livid curses as she rolled off the bed and darted from the room before the demon could catch her.  
  
Chuu glared at the female as he entered the living room, noting she had settled herself on the couch in a way that would make it impossible for him to move Shizuru without hurting her.  
  
"Tart." He stated crossly, glaring at the remote in her hand. The first strains of music echoed from the television, and he transferred his glare to it. It was a soap opera, an American one at that.  
  
(When Kazuma had always been gone from missions, Shizuru had nothing better to do (meaning she had no one to boss around) but watch the shows from hell. And to make matters worse, she had slowly gotten fixated.)  
  
"They rot yer mind." His accent came out thicker with his anger at her duplicity and at his own idiocy for believing she gave up so easily.  
  
"You always say that but I have yet to see any proof, now shut up or sit down, I think Darla is going to find out Jane is her brother."  
  
Neither of them heard the crash as Kazuma fell off his desk into a twitching heap.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~  
  
¬.¬'  
  
To make a long story short, one of my best friends absolutely loves soap operas, and as she can't stand anime, I can't stand them. And I was thinking it'd be amusing if Shizuru developed a quirk such as this.  
  
I kind of am unhappy with the way this ended, so I may redo the ending. And I also took a –lot- of liberty with this considering I have never been kissed. Nor have I had a boyfriend. '  
  
No pity though, all guys I come in contact with are assholes. Or are creepy stalker types, but that is a story for another time.  
  
Anyhoo, I used several Australian curses and slang because I do believe that is what Chuu's accent is. I couldn't really write out how he spoke, so I just used slang.  
  
Translations/Slang:  
  
Hiretsukan – Bastard  
  
Wanker - one who masturbates; a person who is full of themself, egotistical.  
  
Tart - once meaning 'sweet heart' but now a derogatory word for a woman.  
  
Sheila - girl, woman  
  
For more words:  
  
  
  
But as a warning, some are a bit disgusting. And I used one of them. ^.^  
  
Two last things:  
  
Does anyone know how to make italics work with Windows XP? I can't get them to work correctly.   
  
I want to thank these people: Katzztar, Alex, Dokichan, and Nostawen Allesiel. They reviewed the last chap!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
